


Hungry Like The Wolf: The Derek Hale Slut-Wolf Verse

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beta Boyd, Boners, Bottom Derek, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Frottage, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Sloppy Makeouts, Slut Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Scott asks for Stiles go to Derek's to pick up the bestiary for him. Stiles isn't prepared for what he encounters that day in Derek's loft, or for the series of events that succeeds his visit in the days following, as he finds himself busting Slut-wolf Derek Hale having sexual intercourse with multiple pack members.





	Hungry Like The Wolf: The Derek Hale Slut-Wolf Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot at all, it's just an excuse to write slutty Derek being fucked by pack. And I'm absolutely not ashamed for this. Enjoy.
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

  

 

_"I need you go to Derek’s for me.”_

Stiles’ huffs would have been audible even if Scott wasn’t a werewolf.

“Seriously, Scott? I’m very comfortable here on my bed contemplating the ceiling. I really don’t want to move. Nor do I have any desire to see Derek’s perpetually scrunched face either.”

_“C’mon bro, it’s important. I should go there and pick up the bestiary but mom needs me to help her with some house stuff. She has a bunch of heavy shit she wants moved. Apparently she’s finally learned the value of my werewolf powers.”_

“So you are asking me to basically cover you on the bestiary update.”

_“Yes, pleeeaseee…”_

Stiles could hear the plead in Scott’s voice and could too easily picture the puppy eyes he was surely doing other side of the phone. He sighed, resigned to how weak his imagination made him.

“Fine, but you owe me on this one.”

_“Thanks bro, I need to go now, mom’s calling.”_

“Kay, bye.”

Stiles tossed his phone aside. He’d been lying with his head towards the foot of the bed, legs up, feet on the wall.  He braced himself preparing to push off. “Alright Stiles, let’s go face Mr. Broodywolf and done with this.” He sighed again before getting up, grabbing his light hoodie, and heading out.

~X~

At Derek’s loft, Stiles parked the jeep and headed in having made no prior announcement of his coming. Derek would know anyway, surely Scott told him of his shift in plans, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Right?

He should  have known better.

“Derek?” Stiles pushed open the metal door and entered the loft, only to be stopped in his tracks by the sight that met him.

Derek knelt on the floor in front of the coffee table, papers strewn over its surface,  open books on top of these. But this library/research/chaos wasn’t what made the teen freeze. It was the fact Derek was completely naked except for a pair of tiny white brief that strained to cover the globes of his ass.

The garment was so high cut and so tight that fabric parted the crack of his asscheeks, exposing half of their pale, furry flesh. Derek’s position did nothing to help either, the way his kneeling put his ass on display, highlighting the plumpness of his rear and the contrasting narrowness of his waist.

Stiles suddenly had a lump in his throat but before he could speak, Derek did.

“What do you want, Stiles?”

When there was no reply from the the pack’s resident chatterbox Derek sighed and looked over his shoulder sporting his trademark grumpy face.

“So, are you just gonna stand there like an idiot? What you want?”

This didn’t make words come any easier. Stiles stayed frozen, his only motion the quickness of his breaths and his eyes seeming inability to stop glancing between Derek’s backside and his face. Embarrassed, he finally managed to avert eyes away. Rubbing bony fingers through his hair he spoke.

“Scott told me y-you had the bestiary done. I-I came get it.”

Still motionless, Derek stared the lanky teen for some seconds and Stiles felt like his soul was being measured under the weight of the Alpha’s heavy, unblinking gaze. He hated how Derek could be so intimidating with a simple stare and damned his supernatural ability to scent emotion.

_Fuck werewolves._

“I’m not done yet. Still updating some data, as you can see. Come back tomorrow. It will be ready then.” Derek turned his head around, presenting his interrupted back again to Stiles once again.

“Do you want some help? Cause I can help you. I mean, I had nothing to do before now, clearly, or I wouldn’t be here.  I only came because Scott seemed to think you were done.  But since you’re still on it… Well, what can I do? I’m free all afternoon-”

“Stiles!”

His babble was broken by Derek’s gowl. The Alpha sighed again and got up on his feet, turning around to face him. Stiles thought he might pass out right there.

_Oh my God. Derek is turning around... In just those sinfully tight briefs._

Not caring one bit about his near nakedness, Derek crossed his arms. Unfortunately for Stiles, this only made his glorious arm muscles bulge. But Derek’s arms muscles weren’t the only part of his body _‘bulging’_ right now. Derek’s underwear was just as revealing in the front as it was in back. Stiles’ mouth went dry when he caught sight of Derek’s cloth-covered  _and huge_ hanging junk.

“No, Stiles, I don’t want your help. I want you to leave so I can get back to work. Without interruption or having to babysit. So, go. Get out.” Derek issued these orders and then headed to the kitchen carrying an empty waterglass. Stiles didn’t move, however, too busy staring, his mouth twitching nervously as Derek’s round asscheeks flexed with each of his steps.

“Dude, how can you walk around _like that?_ What if someone came in here. I dunno… Like a random guy, asked by his idiot friend to pick up an unfinished bestiary, and he catches you like that?” the teen gesticulated his hands nervously at Derek’s almost naked form.

“You could severely traumatize him. Did you ever stop to consider that?”

The Alpha put the glass on the counter and stepped back to the living room so Stiles had the added torment of watching Derek’s cock twitch under the light almost translucent fabric, jostled by his walking.

“First of all, I shouldn’t have to remind you... I’m in my loft. In _MY_ loft I do what I want. And it’s hot as hell in here today. Too hot to wear clothes.  

“Second, if you knocked instead of just stumbling into someone’s place without waiting to be invited in…” Derek gestured to his sweat-shiny bare torso. “This wouldn’t happen… Maybe.”

Reprimand given, Derek nonchalantly dropped to his knees once more in the same spot Stiles first found him. In a purely provocative gesture, he hooked his fingers on the back waistband of his briefs and flicked the elastic up, making a loud “snap” that echoed in the loft’s wide open space. The gesture even more hiked the fabric into his crack and Stiles gasped in shock before turning away and slamming the door.

Derek smirked to himself, hearing Stiles feet thunder away and turned his attention back to the bestiary.

Stiles returned home angry and pissed off. He threw his bag on the bed and pulled out his phone, sending off a  rapidfire text to Scott.

 

Stiles:

I HATE DEREK

HATE HIM

HAAAAATTTTEEEE

Scott:

Hey bro, calm down. What did he do this time?

Stiles:

HE EXISTS SCOTTY THAT’S THE PROBLEM

Scott:

´:D

Did he give you the bestiary?

Stiles:

No. Still with him, gonna take it later

Scott:

Ok

Thanks bro

~X~

Scott sat on his bed, back against the headboard in a just pair of loose boxers.  He had a hot, muscled Alpha werewolf settled comfortably on his lap.

They were kissing like two horny teenagers (although only one of them actually qualified that description ). Derek’s knees were dipping the mattress on either side of Scott’s waist, his nearly naked form moving back and forth. Two frotting Alpha bodies, their cloth clad erections rubbed against each other.

“Fuck Derek…” Scott groaned when Derek move down to bite the slope of his neck, tongue lapping his salty skin like a dog.

“This is good, isn’t it?” Derek replied, gloat evident in his voice as he kept on his mouth’s assault.

“Still can’t believe you convinced me to go through with this.” Scott’s breath came out panted between red swollen lips, his face flushed with arousal and Derek’s beard burn.

“Told you, werewolves need bonding time. Specially the Alphas.” Derek mumbled, scent marking Scott’s neck with his stubbled cheek. The Alpha teen chuckled at the unexpected feeling, his hands on Derek’s ribcage.

Derek moved back, to look into Scott’s dark brown eyes throwing his trademark traffic stopping smile.

“C’mon, McCall, don’t be shy. I know you’re very uneasy still.” Derek hands cradled the teen’s jaw, his thumb sliding along Scott’s moist bottom lip. The younger Alpha caught it with his tongue, pulling it into his mouth and suckling it while staring into Derek’s green eyes.

“Never done this... with a guy b’fore.” Scott mumbled around Derek’s thumb, tongue slicking it.

“There’s a first time for everything. Besides, that’s why I am your tutor, right?” the smirk on Derek’s lips was obscene.

“I’m not a kid!” Scott complained, dropping the finger from his mouth and making a irked face.

Derek’s laugh echoed in Scott’s messy room. “Oh, don’t I know it. In fact, it’s kind of hard not to notice that.” He ground down, using one hand to take hold of both cocks over their underwear, damp and stained from their precum.

Both Alphas' dicks had been leaking for at least 15 minutes already.  Since Werewolf cum had a stronger odor humans to attract their partners, the musky aroma of their foreplay hung so heavy in Scott’s room now even a human could smell it.

But there would be time to open windows and use Melissa’s bathroom air spray later.

“C’mon, you can explore me, Scott. I’ll submit… Eventually...” Derek brought Scott’s hands and put them on his ass. “So, enjoy the rare opportunity to abuse another Alpha. A pretty hot one, if I say so myself.”

These words stoked the fire in Scott’s belly. “God, Hale. Vain much?” Challenge sparkling his dark eyes, he gave two slaps to Derek’s asscheeks and smiled. “Shut up and kiss me. That’s an order.”

Derek’s grin was manic.

“Now you’re talking like an Alpha.” Derek took Scott’s mouth with his. The kiss was wild, savage and ferocious as one might expect from two rutting Alphas.

There was a beautiful contrast between Derek’s heavy muscled form and the  lighter tanned shade of his body against Scott’s lean muscles and caramel skin that excited them both. Groaning, testosterone fevering their blood, they began to intimately wrestle with each other in a way that made a hell of a scene. One that would have been perfect for a National Geographic documentary about the wild sexual behavior of feral animals.

As was the nature of Alphas, their desire for dominance came naturally. Imagine two wolves fighting for the right to be the one and only dominant Alpha in a sexual encounter. Yeah, that’s why Alpha werewolves together rutting and boning was usually a bad idea. But this didn’t stop Derek. After all he lived for a good challenge. And Scottl might have been an idiot teenager sometimes, but he was a hot one.

Still kissing, Scott shoved his hands inside Derek’s tight black boxers, kneading and massaging the other Alpha’s muscled globes. Derek groaned into his mouth and kept stroking both their cocks with his large hand. Then there was a tentative pressure on Derek’s hole as Scott circled his sphincter with the tip of his middle finger. Derek groaned again and canted hips back trying to get it inside.

“I didn’t know you were such a slut.” Scott pulled Derek’s earlobe harshly between his teeth.

“So many things you don’t know about me.” Derek teased, skillfully fishing out both cocks from their fabric cages and squeezing them together, making the younger Alpha hiss in oversensitivity.

“Tell me one.”

“I like cock.” Derek confessed, his free hand holding the back of Scott’s head as younger Alpha lavished attention on his neck, scent marking it with his sweaty skin.

“Really? If you hadn’t told me,  I’d never would have imagined,” Scott grinned while pushing his finger further in, poking Derek’s prostate. Derek shouted at the electric spark that ran up his spine. Pleased with this reaction, Scott dipped his head down to latch on Derek’s nipples, licking and nursing on them as he had on his neck.

The cocks in Derek’s hand were leaking so much it act like a natural lube, slicking their lengths and helping his stroking. Their rutting made hell of the sheets twisted around them.

It was surprising how quickly things had moved already since, at first, Derek hadn’t thought he would be able to drag Scott into this “bonding” thing with him.  “Intense”would have been an understatement of the heat that flooded Derek when, with a little smart talk and some explicit flirting, Scott gave in and kissed him right there in his bedroom only minutes after he’d crawled in through the teen’s window.

Rivulets of sweat ran down the groove of Derek’s spine. It rolled from the swirls of his triskle and dripped down cleft of his asscheeks parted by Scott’s fingers while the one still pumped into his hole. Scott pull out his free hand away,  but not without leaving red fingernail marks in its wake from Derek’s left asscheek to his upper back. Alpha inflicted, these would take a little longer to heal properly, but both silently hoped they’d stay long enough to admire them after their fuck.

Suddenly the door to Scott’s room burst open and a talkative, dotted-skinned boy entered like it was his own.

“Hey, Scotty, why aren’t you picking up your phone? I called your mom and she said… OH MY GOD!”

Scott’s head popped up at the familiar voice and he was greeted by the nightmare image of Stiles standing just inside his bedroom doorway. His best friend was staring with a pained/shamed face at the two wolves tangled in the bed they’d shared for so many years of sleepovers. Well, to be fair, Derek wasn’t as much in the bed really as he was more on top of Scott.

Derek rolled eyes and clearly didn’t want to have Scott stop what they were doing since he held the other Alpha’s burning face in an iron grip, clenched against his plumped pecs.

“What you doing here, Stiles?” He growled, his previously pleasured expression turning quickly back to its normal displeased one.

“WHAT?... What am I doing here? Shut up, you jerk!”

The Sheriff’s spaz of a kid’s voice was so high pitched it was just below that of a dog whistle. Derek raised one eyebrow communicating in his wordless way: _‘really?’_

“This is SCOTT’S room! _MY_ best friend’s room. I can waltz in here anytime I want… And.. Whatthefuck? Why am I even I’m answering you?” Stiles shouted, hands close-fisted in his best posture of fury.

“YOU’RE the one trespassing here. The PERVERT molesting my UNDERAGE best friend!”

“Hey, its not like that, Sti...” Scott protested, his head still pressed to Derek’s chest, his ear catching all the sounds of Derek’s heart.

“What?” Stiles squeak-screeched, pulse visibly throbbing in the stretched cords of his pale, dotted neck.

“Whatever... Say whatever you've come to say to Scott and then get out of here,” Derek’s voice was bored now. “We’re busy.” As if to demonstrate, he released Scott just long enough to pull his head up by the chin so their mouths could meet and then went in for a heated French kiss. Too intoxicated by all the Alpha pheromones that flooded the room, Scott made no attempt to resist.

Stiles’ eyes popped out when he saw the battle of Alpha tongues and how Scott was responding, _very_ enthusiastically. Despite Scott’s furious blushing, the spit dripping from their lips, he didn’t seem forced, especially if his muffled groans counted as evidence. Then another sound caught Stiles’ attention: the slick sound of skin.

Stiles’ burning eyes darted down and he saw Derek’s hand no longer hidden by the tangled sheets. It was full of his and Scott's cocks, pumping furiously as they kissed.

“Scotty! What the hell is this? I didn’t know you were into guys. And definitely not into Derek Hale.” He said the last words bitterly to try piss Derek off, but Derek paid this no attention, clearly too engrossed in Scott’s mouth and the flavor of his tongue.

Scott tried to answer around their furious shared kisses. “I’m not.. I mean….”  

It was very difficult to carry on a conversation with 214 pounds of hot Alpha werewolf muscle atop his body and attacking his mouth. Scott managed to finally get Derek to latch on the side of his neck long enough to free his own mouth to talk.

“I wasn’t… At least, that was what I thought… Oh fuck, Derek...” he closed eyes and groaned when Derek sucked his earlobe.

It was such a surreal moment, Stiles knew, standing here trying to rationalize with his best friend while Scott was in the middle of… Whatever the hell this was. He should have bolted out of revulsion or decency and left them to carry on, but found he couldn’t.

“ _Oh fuck, Derek_ ?” Stiles voice had entered the stratosphere again. “ _DEREK_? Really, Scotty?!

“You could have had Danny or.. I don’t know, even Jackson is better than that!”

At the taunting words directed at him, Derek lifted head from Scott’s neck and glowered, his eyes flashing red. Stiles would deny to his death just how strongly his cock twitched at this vision.

“Stiles, get out of here before I rip your throat out with my teeth. You said what you want, now leave. We’re bonding.”

Stiles felt his balls grow tight and his dick plump further at the dominance in Derek’s tone. It made him furious.

“Don’t flash those ‘I’m-the-mighty-Alpha’ eyes, at me. I’m not one of your beta bitches!”

Derek growled and Scott feared for one second, the older Alpha might really attack. Out of worry he added a growl of his own.

“Stiles… Go away. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!” Stiles shouted before storming out. His feet hit the stairs hard going down. One didn’t need werewolf hearing to catch the slam of the front.

“Shit..” Scott groaned.

Derek wasn’t sure if the expletive was because the pressure on his aching cock or Stiles’ words.

“Don’t worry McCall. You know just a much as I do he was lying. He’ll be calling you in an hour or two and you know it… So forget about him… Because I’m not finished with you.”

“Now, where we were?” Derek’s mood had lightened already with Stiles’ disappearance. He Dipped his head, pulling Scott’s bottom lips between his teeth, hips humping forward to get more friction on their cocks.

As much as Scott would normally be worried about Stiles, the power of their interrupted bonding was even stronger.

“I know where we were.” Scott flashed his eyes red in a show of Alpha strength before manhandling Derek onto his back in the mattress, covering the older wolf’s muscled body with his own.

“You learn fast McCall, very good.” Derek playfully tapped Scott cheek two times, kissing him deeply. “You’re acting like a real Alpha now.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Scott smiled replacing Derek’s hand on their cocks with his own. Taking over the pumping of their dicks, he shoved his tongue into Derek’s mouth again.

~X~

“Stiles, I told you already. It was just a bonding time.” Scott’s voice was a mix of patient and apologetic as he followed him into the school cafeteria.

Stiles’ face was stoic. He kept walking but the subtle tilt of his head told Scott his best friend was indeed listening to him.

“It’s just an Alpha thing, I promise.

“It doesn’t mean anything… Well, I mean, it does…” Scott dropped his voice as they mingled with the other students. “But only to help us to get along with each other instead of getting into hostile behavior.” His hand reached back to brush the back of his head in a gesture of nerves.  

“Since we share the same territory, we couldn’t really avoid that otherwise.”

Stiles listened to Scott’s words and didn’t need supernatural hearing to catch the hint of sorrow in his friend’s voice. Besides, the sad puppy dog eyes Scott kept shooting at him would have melted the heart of the cruelest dictator.

“Okay, fine. But you owe me a big one for my trauma. I will never unsee that scene! And you owe me for making such a shittty choice in fuckbuddies. I mean seriously, Scotty… I know I said this before, but _Derek_? Girls or guys, I thought you had better taste than that.”

For the first time Scott’s voice carried a little heat in it. “Come on Stiles… What you saw, part of that is your fault for busting into my house unannounced. And you know as well as I do Derek is the only other Alpha in Beacon Hills.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” If he was honest with himself, Stiles knew it was on him, what he'd witnessed. That didn’t mean he had to admit that to Scott. He waved his hands indicating he was ready to dismiss the subject. No matter how much that image would haunt his dreams (and his fantasies) in the weeks ahead.

“Besides,” Scott slipped onto the bench at an empty table and pulled a brown bag from his backpack, “You can’t tell me Derek isn’t hot.”

Scott smiled at the memories, leaning back on the bench with both hands at the back of his head. “Dude,  I admit. It was weird at first, but you have no idea, Stiles… He kisses sooo good. And the things he can do with his mouth...”

“Oh please, I don’t need know this.” Stiles flushed, faking a gag and pushing his own lunch bag aside like he’d just lost his appetite.

“Are you jealous, Stiles? Maybe a little interested. I can hear your heart beating pretty fast right now.” Scott’s expression was half teasing, half curious.

“In Derek? And his eternal, serial killer scowls? His always pissed grumpy moods? Please…”

“Stiles…” Scott said smoothly, and when Stilinski looked at him, he wiggled his dark eyebrows suggestively.

“Okay, I’m done with you now! _Again!_ ” Stiles declared, grabbing his lunch sack and backpack and leaving the refectory. Scott laughed and closed eyes again, relishing the memories of his bonding time with Derek Hale.

Poor Stiles didn’t know what he was missing. Or, maybe the problem was… He did.

~X~

“C’mon Boyd, you can do better than that.” Derek growled, looking straight at his right hand beta werewolf with defiant red eyes.

He and Boyd were training on the preserve away from curious stares and unwanted interruptions. Like the rock he was, Boyd didn’t flinch at the challenge and roared back, his yellow eyes flashed and he hurled his solid body forward against Derek’s.

Derek’s clothes were to ripped rags in their training skirmish, the tatters of his white tank top scattered somewhere leaving him in just his compression shorts. By this time Boyd’s attire was the same way, but basketball shorts instead.

They rolled around together in the dirt, dead leaves flying. Both suffered claw wounds that healed quickly after their blood stained their dirty, sweaty skin. Fangs dug into hard muscle as they threw their bodies around on the forest floor.

After a final brutal round, Boyd managed knock Derek down onto his back. Then he threw Derek over on his belly before he had the chance to regroup and climbed on top of him. One hand on the Alpha’s nape, sharp claws digging into slick skin. The Beta’s other hand one managed to gather and cuff both Derek’s hands behind his back.

“Guess I won.” Boyd cheered in triumph, panting.

“Yes, you did.” Derek smirked, turning his head to eye side him. Noticing their very suggestive pose he started to subtly circle his hips as much as his position allowed, his ass rubbing slowly against Boyd’s crotch. The beta releases the grip on Derek’s neck, this hand joining the other one so that soon each clasped one of the Alpha’s wrists.

“What’s my reward?” Boyd asked, starting to match the pulse of Derek’s hips, riding along the slope of his Alpha’s ass.

“What you want?” Derek panted, still catching his breath.

Boyd smirked and leaned down; covering Derek’s back with his torso and whispered into his ear. Derek smiled back.

“Sure, but let’s go back to the loft first. I’d rather not have pine needles and twigs digging into my ass for this.” 

~X~

Naked but for his underwear, Derek laid down on the king size mattress in the middle of the loft with Boyd comfortably seated on his chest. The Alpha hungrily nursed his beta’s large cock, making the most obscene sounds as he slurped with his salivating tongue. With his hands he stroked what didn’t fit, delighting that Boyd was indeed that BIG..

“Shit, Derek… you are good at this.” Boyd groaned, one hand coming down to card through Derek’s disheveled black hair. He could see the smile around his cock, lips beautifully stretched as the Alpha gave few deep suckles before he dropped off his dick with a loud “pop”.

“You are a good beta, you deserve it.” Derek said, voice hoarse already. He swallowed Boyd’s dick again, going further and further till his nose touch the beta’s groin. He stayed still then, putting his well-honed oral skills to use, clenching his throat. Boyd panted and groaned at the unexpected move.

“Jesus, fuck…” Boyd put both hands on Derek’s head, holding the slutty Alpha in place. He was quite impressed how well Derek managed to deepthroat him, since given his size few could manage this. His shaft was daunting both in width and length. Massive hard meat with a fat head and throbbing veins, he was sure it would suffocate anyone that tried to swallow him down… Not Derek though, apparently.

Apart the arousal flushing the Alpha stubbled cheeks, he didn’t seem bothered by the lack of air. Boyd wondered how many cocks Derek had sucked in his life to manage this kind of mastery.

Suddenly the Alpha’s head move back, the big cock slipping out from his mouth as he coughed. Strings of thick saliva connected Derek’s swollen lips to Boyd’s spit-coated dick. His face was a beautiful mess: sweat beading at in his hairline, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, damp eyelids and a happy, dick-eating-grin on his face, Derek was the image of a true cockslut.

“You know…” his voice come out ragged, he cleared his throat before going on. “You don’t need to beat at me at training to have this. We can do it anytime.” He smiled, one hand lifting the heaviness of Boyd’s cock to grant him access to the Beta’s full balls.

“Are.. _geez_.. are you serious?” Boyd asked, thin layer of sweat highlighting the gorgeousness of his chocolate dark skin as he gazed down.

“Of co’rse.” Derek mumbled behind a mouth full of testicle, green eyes shining in glee at his right hand. Boyd’s cock was so large that it lay crossing over Derek’s face as the Alpha paid attention to his balls. Its length reached his hairline and trespassed some inches beyond, covering Derek’s model-like features.

Boyd couldn’t believe Derek managed to stuff both his fat balls into his mouth. The way he suckled and his tongue kneaded them felt amazing.

“That’s g-good... I like that id-dea.” Boyd stuttered as Derek switched between his testicles, popping them each in and out of his mouth like two big meat-lollipops, the Alpha’s stubble making his sensitive skin prickle.

“Your balls are so full.” Derek said, hand stroking the mammoth length as he stared at Boyd’s sac. “When was the last time you got off?” The Alpha stretched out and flattened his tongue  to engulf Boyd’s cockhead, working the shaft’s first half, suckling while staring at his Beta with expectant eyes like this was a casual question to ask.

Boyd’s body shivered at the twitch of his guts and the tingle in his cock.

“Two days, I guess..” It was hard to think when someone so orally skilled was working his magic on his cock.

“Uhmm, too much time, Boyd. No wonder why you’re so tense and these guys look so juicy.” Derek joked before suckling Boyd’s nuts again.

“As your Alpha, you should let me take care of this more often for you. Gotta keep my best soldiers healthy.” He winked before swallowing the cock back into his mouth, humming like a thirsty calf on its mama’s tits, hand stroking it leisurely to match the rhythm of his suckling.

Immersed in this intimate Alpha/Beta atmosphere, neither one of them noticed when the large metal front door was pushed open and closed, and hurried steps approached the loft’s main room.

“Hey, grumpy wolf! You around? I came to get the besti… HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

Stiles entered the room and gasped, hands moving to cover his wide open mouth, having stumbled onto the scene of Derek Hale giving a leisurely blowjob to Vernon Boyd.

Boyd’s head snapped up and at the sight of Stiles he startled. He tried to cover himself, but Derek held him in place with both arms trapping his thick chocolate thighs and his hands clutching tight to his muscled ass. Growling behind a mouth full of cock, Derek flashed his red irises up at Boyd asserting dominance over his beta. Boyd recoiled at the reprimand and gave up trying to escape,  despite the shame flushing his dark skin.

_Again? Seriously?_

Stiles didn’t know what to say or how to move. It was like if his nervous system had some type of general failure and his brain stopped issuing commands. So he remained there, eyes wide in aroused shock, his lanky muscles trembling at the _fucking hot, amazingly erotic_ sight of the two weres engaged in their lustful, animalistic interaction.

Despite the calming elixir of precum and cock, heavy on his tongue, Derek was starting to be bothered by Stiles standing stunned frozen in the middle of his loft.  Rolling his eyes, with a huff  he reluctantly popped Boyd’s cock out from between his lips. He fixed his eyes on his increasingly habitual interloper.

“I see you has not learned yet to knock before invade people's places. What you want, Stiles?” he asked in his usual detached tone, his large hand slowly stroking Boyd’s cock at its base.

The teen’s face was flushed  as red as Derek’s alpha eyes had been moments before. Stiles remained fixed with his hands still over his mouth like the “speak no evil” monkey, excepting for the growing boner slowly tenting his pants.

“STILES!” Derek growled. This seemed to kickstart the teen’s brain into gear again.

“Fuck! Oh God… I-I I I I…” Stiles stuttered, trying to get back his words.

Despite how embarrassed he still was, Boyd couldn’t help but smirk: it was clear Stiles was way more distraught. Plus, he never thought he would live to see the day Stiles was speechless.

“Stiles!” Derek snapped again, demanding the flustered teen’s attention. “Look at me!”

Despite not being a wolf, Stiles still responded to the Alpha’s tone even though it meant he was forced to looked at Derek’s face, still so close to Boyd’s throbbing cock. He gulped down the lump in his throat.

“What. Do. You. Want?” Derek asked slowly again.

“I-I came to... To take t-the bestiary...” Despite how dry his mouth felt, Stiles was sure he was drooling. How could he not be? How could anyone not be, beholding the nonchalant way Derek stroked Boyd’s cock, his stoic face not looking at his beta but staring straight into Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles wiped the imaginary spit from his chin and straightened his posture. “Did.. did you f-finish it?” He tried not to sound too out of his mind.

Derek took a moment to loose his hand. He sucked on his finger for a second and then used its slick tip to tease Boyd’s foreskin. Seeing Derek suck on his finger, and everything that had preceded this, Stiles couldn’t help but remember Scott’s words about Derek’s oral skills and the devilish smile on his best friend’s face.

_‘The things he can do with his mouth’_

Derek continued to stare at him, his face the perfect image of a debauched slut: moist eyes, sweat running down his temples, spit and precum slicking his bearded chin. The fluid was smeared all over the stubble around his mouth, shining under loft’s lighting.

“It’s on the kitchen counter. Take it and get out.” Derek’s voice was hoarse but firm. He didn’t even bother for Stiles to leave before going resuming his sucking of Boyd’s dick. He was clearly too hungry for his Beta’s big black cock to give a shit about Stiles presence.

“I want your Beta milk, Boyd. You gonna give it to me?” He growled when he popped off to take a breath.

Stiles gaped at Derek’s boldness, then he hurried till the kitchen, grabbed the bestiary and fled, slamming the loft door on the sounds of Derek and Boyd’s slutty moans. But not before taking one last glance back, just in time to see Derek smirking around a mouthful of cock, and throwing a wink at him.

Out in the hall Stiles pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head as though this would shield him from the shame and arousal that boiled inside him.  It didn’t help. Nor did it protect his ears from hearing Boyd shout Derek’s name followed by a guttural growl.

“Fucking werewolves and their fucking weird bonding shit!” Stiles cursed as he dashed to his jeep. His trembling fingers fumbled with his keys and as soon as he managed to start it he burned out of the lot, needing to get away from the Hale building as fast as he could.

~X~

Despite begging Scott to spare him, a few days later Stiles arrived at Derek’s loft with bestiary in hands. He’d spent all weekend finishing its details so he could finally give it back to the grumpy Alpha and get rid of it. And any reason to have to encounter the wolf, hopefully for a long while.

He parked at Derek’s building and took the elevator. However, he’d more than learned his lesson. So this time he’d certified that Derek wasn’t sucking any cock (or whatever) by calling first, before showing up.

Derek had huffed at him in seeming annoyance, telling him he was alone in the loft. Taking no chances Stiles took his precautions a step further and asked Derek (politely, or at least politely for him) to him be clothed. The request made Derek’s eyes roll so hard Stiles swore he heard it on his side of their call.

Standing at  Derek’s metal front door now, Stiles hesitated before he knocked it. When there was no response, he knocked it again.

“C’mon Derek, I know you’re inside and you know it’s me. Open up, sourwolf!”

With still no response again, Stiles growled in frustration and slowly pushed the door open. He peeked inside and saw no movement in the main room. Assured there were no wolves fucking in the bedroom he entered the loft.

There was no sign of Derek anywhere. Stiles rolled eyes and shifted his hold on the bestiary under his arm.

_He must be on the second floor._

He stepped forward onto the narrow staircase and headed up in the search of the grumpy Alpha. Once in the upstairs corridor he heard some groans and creaking sounds coming from one of the guest rooms.

 _Seriously? This can’t be happening. Again._ Stiles knew he should just set the bestiary down and leave, but he had this thing about cats and curiosity.  He thought he was prepared, but he really wasn’t. REALLY. When he peeked into the room’s half-open door.

“Yeah, Hale. Bounce on my cock, c’mon!” Jackson snapped, giving playfully slaps to Derek’s ass as the Alpha shimmied up and down, impaling himself on Whittemore’s dick.

“Fuck, Jackson! Come on… Give it to me!”

“You like this don’t you, bitch? Need me filling your tight pussy. I knew all that broodiness was nothing but a slut’s need for a  good dicking.” Jackson smirked, slapping Derek’s rippling butt again.

Derek had both hands on each side of Jackson’s head, hips pumping hard and heavy, the slapping echo of skin on skin filled the room.

“Always knew you were a little bitch, Hale. That macho, bad boy persona never fooled me. The big bad Alpha likes a fat cock up his ass. Well aren’t you glad I happened by to give one to you.”

“For God’s sake, do you ever shut up, Whittemore?” Derek growled, sweat dripped from his damp bangs onto Jackson’s chest. Jackson’s blue eyes shone back at him filled with fury and desire.

“Not until you say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know what...” Jackson smirked, white teeth flashing with fucked out bliss. He could be an arrogant prick, but with his blond hair, chiseled face, piercing blue eyes, and hot lacrosse carved body, he was gorgeous stud to look at. And it didn’t hurt he had a great dick.

“I will nev-er…” Derek panted  but then Jackson thrust up into him, snapping his hips in a rhythm that put the Alpha on the edge. His fat cock flopped up and down, spilling tiny ropes of precum all over them.

“Oh, you will, Hale. C’mon, it’s not that hard.” Jackson teased, hands on Derek’s hips, matching his gyrating. “You just have to open that cocksucking mouth of yours and speak.”

Derek’s groans went straight to Stiles’ penis. From his concealed spot outside the door he couldn’t help groping himself over his faded jeans. Carefully, he set the bestiary down, leaning it against the wall, freeing his hands to give hard tugs to his crotch as he continued to watch Derek and Whittemore wildy fucking.

“Go fuck yourself, Whittemore!” Derek snarled. Jackson laughed at the Alpha’s stubbornness and picked up his pace.

“I do rather fuck you, Hale.”

His hips moved like a jackhammer, his hands keeping Derek’s in place and not letting his cock slip out. Derek groaned in a surprisingly high pitch when one particular thrust stroked his prostate. This was not missed by Jackson, who made sure to keep that angle as he thrust up repeatedly finding his mark again and again.

The creaking joints of bed sang along their breathless grunts, the headboard loudly banged the wall at with the intensity of their fucking. It was truly two animals coupling.

“Come on bitch, take my big fat dick. Filling your hungry cunt so good. You love it don’t you? Gonna make you cry and cum for me slut. Before I’m done with you, you’re gonna be addicted to Whittemore cock. Gonna have withdrawals if you have to go a day without my dick in your ass.

“Fuck..” Derek gritted teeth, his muscles straining and cock slapping against his washboard abs as his orgasm triggered. “Enough! I might like your dick but I am fucking I’m sick of your stupid voice, Whittemore.”

Derek growled, catching Jackson’s face between his hands he leaned down and latched onto the arrogant teen’s mouth in an intense kiss.

Jackson’s cock wasn’t as large as Boyd’s, but the boy was surely big, and clearly poking Derek in all the right places. The Alpha kept up his oral assault, sucking on Jackson’s tongue while rocking back and forth, pushing his cock deeper.

From his hiding spot Stiles had the privileged sight of Derek’s round asscheeks, his granite hard muscles clenching on the Alpha’s will. Of all times he’d busted Derek engaged in sexual intercourse, this is the most outrageous one: Hale and Whittemore’s mating an audio-visual experience too close to his own imagined scenarios.

Stiles grunted, fighting to keep the noise low so as not catch the fornicating men’s attention. Popping open his fly, too worried Derek might smell his arousal if he fully freed himself, over his underwear Stiles took hold of his half boner and kneaded his pulsing flesh. All the while he imagined himself in Jackson’s place, his cock deep inside Derek’s cunt.

“C’mon Hale, I’m waiting...” Jackson goaded slowing down and setting his hands under Derek’s ass to keep him from getting the deep plunging action he craved. Doing this Jackson’s lean muscles flexed, his biceps’ veins even more prominent in his exertion and excitement.

Derek flashed his eyes red. Taking hold of the boy-kanima’s jaw with a clawed hand, he gripped it tight and stared straight into Jackson’s icy blue eyes.

“I’m your bitch, Whittemore! Your Alpha bitch!” Derek shouted, shaking Jackson’s head in his hold, showing off gritted elongated fangs .

“This is priceless! Say again, bitch!” Jackson shifted his hands and slapped Derek’s ass. Derek’s abused flesh jiggled with the blow. His right buttcheek was a canvas painted bright pink by Jackson’s hand, right before Stiles eyes.

“I’m Jackson Whittemore’s bitch.” Derek yelped as another hard smack fell on his butt.

“I like your cock up in my ass. Breed me, your son of a bitch!” Derek yelled as Jackson started his hips up again, hitting his sensitive spot. The friction and confession his bitchhood made his cock spew thick ropes of semen all over Jackson’s chest, some jets hitting the teen’s model-fine face and the headboard behind him.

Stiles was trembling, sweating, and his asshole clenched with each tug in his hard cock. He started humping his own hand, a lame mimic of a horny dog in a useless attempt to find more friction for his aching dick.

“That’s it, yes! Yes! King Kanima owns the mighty Hale’s hairy ass!” Jackson laughed. His pace faltered then and he came with a groan of exquisite suffering, emptying his balls deep into Derek’s hole.

Stiles choked as his own cock spurted into his confining underwear, trembling with the shivers of his orgasm.

“Come here, Hale.” Jackson said, dragging Derek down for a wet messy kiss. While they made out, Derek hummed into Jackson’s lips, as Whittemore slapped his ass few more times to assert his dominance over the Alpha.

In a nasty trick of the universe, as punishment for Stiles’ voyeurism, the badly-balanced bestiary chose this moment to lose its balance and fall over. It made  a loud “BUMP” when it fell flat on the ground. The sound startled Stiles. He was readying to bolt when a voice rang from the other side of the door.

“Stop right there, Stilinski!” Jackson shouted making Stiles stumble over his own feet.

“Shit!” Stiles cursed, knowing he’d better turn around and obey the kanima’s order.

Slinking into the guest room he saw Derek slumped over Jackson now, his sweaty stubbled cheek resting against Jackson’s chest.

Derek lifted his head just few inches to look at Stiles hovering in the  door frame. The teen was flushed red, his shoulders curled in shame. Derek squinted at him suspiciously and took a deep sniff to confirm it. Yep. Stiles had come in his pants.

“What you doing here, _again,_ Stiles?”

“What am I…? I called, you asshole…!” Realizing that perhaps that wasn’t the best word, given Derek still had Jackson’s cock stuffed inside his, Stiles cut off himself off.  He tried not to look at the coupled males, but ended up trading quick glances between them and floor.

“I told you I was going to come over to give you back the bestiary. You were supposed to be wearing clothes, remember?” Not wearing my nemesis!”

Derek lay his head back onto Jackson chest, subtly rubbing his stubble over Jackson smooth chest. As he continued to work on giving Jackson a scent-marking with a side of beard burn he pointed to the nightstand with his chin.

“Leave it there.”

Stiles’ mouth gaped like a fish for few seconds when he realized the book wasn’t in his hands. He quickly pick it from the floor outside the room and moved back in primly. Out of the corner of one of his brown eyes he caught Jackson’s hands sliding over the slope of Derek’s ass, his cock still sheathed inside as lacrosse scarred fingers moved up along the Alpha’s muscled back.

“It feel good, doesn’t it bitch? My cock filling up you.”

Stiles grunted in frustration, the book slipping from his hands onto the wood table with a loud “THUD’.

“Shut up, Jackson! And keep those Kanima claws away from me.” Derek growled, clenching his hole, making Jackson hiss.

“You weren’t complaining 5 minutes ago.” Jackson huffed.

“Jesus..” Derek rolled his eyes and leaned down to kissed Jackson to shut up his infinite and annoying words.”You fucking chatter as much as Stiles.”

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Both Derek and Jackson turned to look at Stiles. Derek’s face was blank but his gaze had never been more intent. “What?”

It wasn’t just a question, it was a challenge.

“You heard me. You’re doing this on purpose now. Fucking the pack when you know I’m going to show up!”

One of Derk’s dark eyebrows rose. Otherwise his face remained impassive. “And why would I do that?”

“You’re fucking with me!” Stiles shouted driven to the edge of confession by frustration, “Because I lik…”

His words were cut off when Derek suddenly moved, lifting his hips. Stiles was treated to the sight of Jackson’s half-chubbed cock slipping out from Derek’s abused hole. A stream of cum followed, running down his balls. Stiles own cock gave a reviving twitch.

“Because you’re a dick and I hate you!”

It was hard to get the words out when the sight of Derek’s gaping hole made his mouth so dry. Trying desperately to disappear before Derek could hear his heart’s lie Stiles darted out of the guestroom like “The Flash”.

His face burned as he heard Derek and Jackson’s laughter drifting down from the second floor before he’d even made it to the front door. Two minutes later he was speeding away from Derek’s lair, aggravated tears welling in his eyes and a newly rising erection between his thighs as he fled home.

Putting the gas to the floor he pushed his poor jeep to get away as far and as soon as possible from the sexual insanity of Derek Hale’s life.

“No more... No more supernatural sexy stuff! I don’t want to see that damn slut-wolf for a whole fucking year!”

Stiles shook head frantically, like that could rattle his brain into believing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
